Talk:Illusive Man
I don't know what that example in the article is about, but I know EXACTLY who inspired the illusive man!!!! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cigarette_Smoking_Man http://x-files.wikia.com/wiki/Cigarette_Smoking_Man Not only does he stay in the shadows, and SMOKE, but he actually looks THE SAME! (little younger, though) 03:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Gotta say, as a big X-Files fan myself, I totally see it. SpartHawg948 06:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :If the Illusive Man turns out to be Shepard's real father, I'll be out for blood. --Vaile 21:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::As awesome as that prospect sounds, I'd have to say it's unlikely based on the whole choosing of backgrounds thing. SpartHawg948 23:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Unless it turns out, again like X-Files, that the man we thought was Shepard's father is not.--Vaile 01:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Martin Sheen? Really? There were so many cool actors they could've gone with to voice the Illusive Man... William B Davis, Robert Davi, basically any of the ususal suspects for voicing dark mysterious characters, and instead they go with... Martin Sheen. Oh well... I'll just have to grit my teeth and play through it... SpartHawg948 20:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :HAHA!! I know what you mean! Everytime I hear his voice, my mind flashes back to those Eyewitness videos they used to play in my elementary school's Science Class. What were they thinking!? Effectofthemassvariety 04:23, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I really like Martin Sheen, but they should've casted either Alan Rickman or Willem DaFoe. --LBCCCP 19:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Willem DaFoe I could kind of see, but Alan Rickman would have made him sound all whiny and nasally. That wouldn't do at all! You need dark and mysterious or dark and menacing, hence my suggestion of William B. Davis or Robert Davi. Now he's just going to sound like a smug old know-it-all, which I guess I can see, although I'd prefer to lose the old part. Or, since they appear to be getting a few people from BSG, why not James Callis or Edward James Olmos? Or Callum Keith Rennie? Oh well, what's done is done. At least we also get Michael Hogan and Michael Dorn! Now there's some good voice acting! :) SpartHawg948 21:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Callum Keith Rennie would've been a good choice. Even though Olmos and Callis are awesome, and did great in BSG, I can't see them in the role. I don't know, maybe it's me. :/ Effectofthemassvariety 21:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) All good ideas; I can especially see Robert Davi. By the way, when I say Alan Rickman, I'm mostly picturing his Hans Grüber from Die Hard. Well I guess I'm a little biased since I just watched that movie today and it's fresh in my mind. And a couple days ago I watched Platoon so that might be where Willem DaFoe came from. --LBCCCP 03:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno, I'm going to wait until I actually play through it to pass judgment. Think of David Carradine in Kill Bill Vol. 2. His mannerisms aren't what you'd attribute to the way his character was introduced - somewhat mysterious, puller of strings, in charge of deadly people - but once you see the movie and the way that he's characterized in it, it totally fits. I'm giving BioWare the benefit of them doubt until I play the game. Boter 00:55, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Never saw it, so no clue as to what you are talking about. All I know is that A) Martin Sheen doesn't seem at all right for the role, unlike the other actors I named and; B) The performances we've seen from him so far (from the videos and trailers and whatnot where Illusive Man talks) have totally lived down to my expectations of him. We'll see when it releases, but from what I've seen thus far I am definitely not holding my breath. SpartHawg948 01:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I figured from the trailers, but after having played... three hours longer than I should have last night, I'd say that he really did a good job with it. I enjoyed his performance :) Boter 17:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: Meh, I liked Martin Sheen in this. Sure, there a number of actors who could've made a better job but I think it fits. --Fiskn 03:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Steely blues http://masseffect.bioware.com/resources/assets/universe/characters/screenshots/illusive_man-02-p.jpg Whats wrong with his eyes? --- I assumed that he had implanted Cybernetics on to himself for various reasons and purposes --Fiskn 03:37, February 1, 2010 (UTC) NOT HUMAN? SPOILER ALERT: I cannot remember if it was after Jacob's mission or the one where you are ambushed on the "damaged" Collector ship, but The Illusive Man refers to humanity as being apart from himself. I wish I had wrote down what he says EXACTLY, so if anyone is approaching either part, give a heads up. Its subtle, but its definatly there.-- 05:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : If Renegade: : Illusive Man: "That humanity has a more fragile role in our galixy than we think : Player: "And where do you fit into this exactly." : Illusive Man: *chuckles* I'll always have a place. :::That's a piece of supposition that is A) Not supported by the above dialogue (if this is indeed the correct dialogue) and B) Completely contradicted by the biographical information BioWare has provided. If the above dialogue is indeed what is being referred to, all the Illusive Man is saying is that humanity isn't as strong as it seems to think it is and that there will therefor always be a need for people like him (ie human ultra-nationalists willing to use whatever means necessary to defend humanity and advance the human agenda on the galactic front). SpartHawg948 05:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, after the Collector Cruiser mission, he says this: "Without that information, you and every other human would be dead." (In regards to why he withheld information that the Cruiser was a trap). It seems pretty odd to me that he seems to directly remove himself from this blanket label of human. It would be more plausible (if he was human), to say "Us and every other human..." Thoughts? -- 06:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So, every other human must automatically not include him? You state that it seems odd to you that "he seems to directly remove himself from this blanket label of human." yet I see no evidence in his quote that he does any such thing. If anything, he didn't feel the need to include himself as it's pretty obvious that every other human would include another human, such as himself. As for why he wouldn't sat "Us and every other human", meybe because I doubt the Illusive Man would be caught using mangled grammar like that. There really is no good way for him to interject himself into that statement, nor would there be any need to if he's human, as it goes without saying that a human like him would be included in "every other human". SpartHawg948 06:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) A strange place for an old friend to turn up. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ioslNR0WiI Watch the upper left area of the ceiling between times 1:40 and 1:50. What?? Whachu talkin bout willis.. the cut scene is normal, nothing special there. You aren't looking hard enough. It comes later within the timeframe. Just keep watching the upper left hand area . It is no on another video from the ending so its probably just a glitch with the video or was edited by the poster. Not a glitch and not an edit. Just finished my hardcore run and I saw it as well. Dude, you are smoking crack. There is nothing of out of the ordinary. 12:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Umm, no. There is definitely a small window showing TIM. Maybe you need eye implants? Hmm it seems it's on another video too. Odd. ::There's definitely more to the Illusive Man than what's revealed. If he was able to watch Shepard destroy the Human Reaper, then something's up. Somehow he's connected, we just don't know how or why. Tecni 18:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously a graphical bug. It doesn't look like a window nor does it look like it is supposed to be one. -- 15:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) And what makes it an "obvious graphical bug" Mr. professional videogame developer? Just noticed this, and decided to check it out, it took like 10 minutes to figure out what was being talked about, going nearly frame-by-frame you can see what happens, at 1:47 the human-reaper has fallen, and it switches pov to looking up from below, before Miranda looks over the edge is where it starts, at about 1:48 we see the tip of an orange-flesh like color through the crack on the upper right side, going further it *sort of* starts to look like the shape of the Illusive Man's head, however to me, it looks like it could be a sort of mirror glitch in the video (even though Shepard has a helmet on), because it also looks like a male Shepard to me, since you don't really see hair, and Shepard has short hair compared to Illusive Man's high hair, also Shepard had the same sort of movement as he was moving to look over the edge as well, also we kinda see eyes in that crack, but they aren't blue like Illusive Man's at all, I would think if it was meant to show us that it was him, the eyes would be noticed.. Also it's.. extremely high above, consider that there was a huge amount of space to fit the Human-Reaper, and there's plenty of shots of just how large that room is.. If the small part of Illusive Man's face is larger than Shepard's body, at that viewpoint, that means the Illusive Man would be just as large as the Human-Reaper itself, which is doubtful, since we saw him earlier in the same room as Miranda at the very start of the game. Also if it's not a glitch of Shepard, and really is the Illusive Man, it again, would likely be a glitch, because notice how similar it looks to the holographic of the Illusive Man, that pops up at 2:19/2:20, even the angle his head pops into view is kinda similar to how you see the glitch earlier, and it's the same video, with Illusive Man's eyes not obviously blue in the holographic, so heightens the chances of it being a simple video glitch.. sorry for the length of this, but just would seem silly to me, to call that a valid sighting of Illusive Man. Jaline 01:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::IMO, Someone should take a few snap-shots at high resolution so we can see it more clearly, because some grainy youtube video is not good source material to speculate over. 20:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) found something. from 4chan. courtesy of 4chan 04:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Has to be a bug, he was clearly on his station talking to Shepard a few seconds/minutes later. Besides that, why would he (physically) be on a station that is just about to explode or be cleansed of all organic life? If he is meant to be there, it's an Easter egg surely. Bronzey 05:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) 4chan really is grasping for straws aren't they now? That's a pretty lame saying there, bit long for it too I'd think. Anyways, it is a much better shot (though I'm not convinced it's entirely un-edited to be honest), but still... too much of a chance for it to simply be a bug. (Also, Illusive Man is *always* watching you, wouldn't be surprised if he simply had feeds from your suit, or your cybernetics, however some physical form of himself in the ceiling is just silly.) Jaline 05:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) It's not an edit I just replayed that part and I saw him too. It's clearly the illusive man. I'm thinking it might be a graphical bug caused by the fact that you talk to him through the hologram on that level. Maybe that's where they move the "object" of the hologram when it's not used. 09:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Anon here, Ceiling TIM does not seem to appear in the XBOX360 version of the game as seen at 8:42 in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JowP7nx3pM8 Illusive Man in Ceiling Just finished it myself on PC; and saw him clear as day. Rather shocking, actually, after dealing with a giant human-form Reaper. Here's a crazy, off-beat, left-field thought: the Illusive Man is actually a completed human-form Reaper. How about that? (Taking it a step further...) And he's actually physically watching through the ceiling as Shepherd deals the death blows to the partial Reaper. (Yes, I know he talks to Miranda face to face earlier, but what's with the sun changing color after the explosion? Where is he actually located/transmitting from? Hmm?) Incidentally, this is all random speculation; it's probably a glitch, I've had one similar on the Citadel, with frozen close-up dialogue characters showing through clipping in the background, so it's probably just that. 21:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) It looks like a face but it isnt Mooser 02:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC). Illusive Man or Elusive? Illusive means, illusionary. are we meant to take this to mean the Illusive Man does not really exist? perhaps so, perhaps he is a projection from a machine, he certainly looks like he's computer generated. Or is he just elusive? if you run a clandestine operation like Cerberus, you'd want to be elusive (and not just from telemarketers). he certainly is elusive even if he is also illusive, since Shepherd never actually gets to meet him and, in fact, the only person seen to meet him is Miranda. was she really also in the same room even? :Well, his name is indisputably the Illusive Man, not Elusive, and as for the meaning, you have to look at the source. The term 'illusive man' was coined by the Alliance to describe the purported author of an email circulated around the internet, the author of which the Alliance knew nothing about, nor could they learn anything about. Seeing as how this would imply that they weren't even sure it was a man who authored the email, illusive would seem to fit, wouldn't it? As for elusive, we don't know that some person named Shepherd wasn't able to meet him, but Commander Shepard definitely wasn't in-game. And actually, there are two people confirmed to "meet" him face-to-face. Miranda, who was indeed in the room with him, and an unnamed Cerberus member who is also seen in the room with him during a cutscene, taking a datapad from him. SpartHawg948 01:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You're correct, of course. but there's a subtle word play here, you usually talk about something being elusive, because you cant find it. that's the concept you think about (at least it do). what im really saying here, is that the "illusive" bit is that he doesnt really exist and im wondering if this will play out in ME3 - this being a clue? Mooser 01:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :But how can he not exist if we've already seen him to physically exist? SpartHawg948 01:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC)